dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Gustavius
Stuttgart| office5= Party president| office_location5= Democrats of New Sweden| office6= Party president| office_location6= Japanese Labour Party| office7= Party president| office_location7= Malaysia Malay Action Party| office8= President| office_location8= Malaysia| term_begin8= March 21, 2009| term_end8= 5 April, 2009| | party= | residence= | | military rank=Lt Colonel*| army= | }} Pre-history For a long time Gustavius was a half-citizen of Malaysia, and according to him also a half-citizen of Sweden, and ex-citizen of Japan and Pakistan. Famous for being a Television-Pioneer in eRepublik when he started eSVT in may, 2008, but perhaps most notable for his activity throughout the Swedish IRC and forum. He's also the owner of the Malaysian IRC and forum. He's also famous for a scandal in Sweden involving his old party Democrats of New Sweden and 100 gold. This is currently being resolved. pre-Military. Gustavius used to be a pacifist during the first months of his life, but this was something which later changed and now he's a general and he tends to fight as much as possible. He's current goal is to be a Field Marshal, something which can be done by with ease thanks to his companies, savings, his money from NCG and thanks to the Malaysian government, and friends. pre-Media Strangely he have had a rather huge amount of newspaper, these are: * Comme-ci, comme ça * War, No Thanks * eSVT * TV eGo * Majide (the newspaper in Japan) * My Malaysian Chronicles. * Kirri-Pirri His organization Media ltd owns still Comme-ci, comme ça, while he owns Kirri-Pirri. He is also the owned to Democrats of New Sweden party newspaper and old Japanese Labor Party's Mainichi Koujin. pre-Politics. Gustavius have been a congressman, member of government, mayor, partypresident and even president for a short while. This have been in different nations like Malaysia and Sweden. Gustavius have never done anything special as politicians even if he have won a congress-seat over 10 times. The reason why he have done so little have often been a combination of him being a member of the opposition, or a lack of time. Out of the things Gustavius have done the most long-lived have been in Malaysia as he created the current IRC and forum. In Sweden he spread news to the public in the spring and summer of 2008 through his eSVT, he was also a strong supporter of the Danish, German and Polish independence. In later days Gustavius is highly inactive within politics as he's lost attachment with politics in Sweden, and have resigned from most seats in Malaysia. Post-history and the accident Right before Christmas 2009 Gustavius suffered from a stroke (he is old, like 700 days!!). This caused a complete change in behavior and stile. He moved back to Sweden and joined the political party FRONT and started to express an eager to attack other countries. Something completely different from the pre-stroke Gustavius' behavior. A strange change also happened on the Swedish forum www.erepublik.se there his nick was changed to "Gustavius-originalet", meaning "Gustavius-the original". = Achievments= Medals Avatars Citizen133131.jpg| Citizen133131 v2.jpg| See also *Gustavius at eRepublik.se * * Category:Presidents of MalaysiaCategory:People of JapanCategory:People of Malaysia